Young And Pretty Forever
by Kyra5972
Summary: This wasn't quite what he'd had in mind when he said he wanted to be young and pretty forever…


**Title:** Young And Pretty Forever

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** This wasn't quite what he'd had in mind when he said he wanted to be young and pretty forever…

**Pairings:** Mention of Brian/Justin

**Spoilers:** Umm…Nothing too spoilery in this one. Set after Dru leaves LA in Angel S2 and after her visit to Sunnydale in Buffy S5. And set during Brian's trip to New York for his interview in S1.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** An idea I've had for a while and finally got around to writing.

* * *

Brian gasped sharply as he sat upright, coughing and sputtering as he tried to get the dirt off of him. Wait. Why was he covered in dirt? Rubbing furiously to get the dirt out of his eyes, his head jerked around to the side as he heard a soft feminine voice making shushing noises.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, Pretty," the voice murmured. "Mummy's here."

Finally blinking the last of the dirt out of his eyes, Brian opened them to see a beautiful brunette standing next to him in a long black dress. Ignoring her for a moment, he looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. There were plants everywhere and a skylight above him. Remembering the dirt he'd had to get out of his eyes and that was still clinging to his face in a few places, he looked down to see that he was sitting in what appeared to be a box on a table that was filled with dirt, dirt that completely covered him to his waist and clung to his upper body. He gulped in air and his eyes went wide as he realized that that dirt had been covering him completely while he was lying down. He'd been buried alive!

"Shhh, it's okay, pet. Mummy's here," the woman crooned softly, bringing his attention back to her.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he scrambled out of the box of dirt. "What the hell happened?" He tried searching his memory for a hint as to what could have happened but kept coming up blank. All he could remember was going to the bar down the street from the ad agency he had been interviewing with here in New York. He'd gone in, had a few drinks, picked up a guy, gone out back, got a so-so blow job from the guy, told the guy to leave…and that's where it got fuzzy. He thought he remembered a soft voice, the words indistinct, though he's pretty sure there was flattery and a promise involved, but he couldn't be sure. Then nothing. Nothing until he woke up covered in dirt after being buried alive.

"Not alive, Pretty," the woman said softly, an innocent, sing-song quality to her voice that seemed to always be there.

"What? What the hell are you talking about, lady? And who the hell are you?" Brian demanded, slowly backing away from her. Had she been the one to bury him alive? But that didn't make any sense, no way would she have been able to overpower him or knock him out long enough to bring him here and bury him.

"You're not alive, Pretty," she repeated.

"Of course I'm alive," Brian argued. "I'm walking. I'm talking. I'm breathing."

"But you don't need to," she said simply. "It's simply a habit. You'll be young and pretty forever now."

"You're fucking nuts, lady," Brian stated, tensing as his back hit the wall and the crazy woman came around the table, drawing nearer.

"Mmm, perhaps," she agreed. "But only just a little."

"More like only just a lot," Brian shot back. "Now tell me who the fuck you are and what the fuck happened. Why was I buried alive?"

"Not alive," the woman repeated with a soft shake of her head. "You were dead, all day you were dead. But now you've been reborn and you'll be young and pretty forever. Such fun we'll have, Pretty."

"My name's Brian. Stop calling me Pretty," Brian said, trying to sound firm even as he pressed back against the wall as much as he could, trying to put at least another inch or two between himself and the woman, even as she slowly made her way closer.

"My name's Drusilla. Or Dru," the woman said. "But you can call me Mummy. And why shouldn't I call you Pretty? You are. You're my pretty now. Besides, I'm your Mummy, I can call you whatever I wish."

"You're not my Mummy and I'm not your anything, you crazy bitch!" Brian exclaimed causing Drusilla to frown.

Stepping right up to Brian, Drusilla leaned in close to his face, staring deep into his eyes for a moment before letting out a soft gasp and pulling back. "No! No, no, NO!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot and pouting. "You still have your spark! You shouldn't have your spark anymore! It should be gone! You're like the Angel beast! No one told me about this; not Miss Edith, not the moon, not the stars. Why wouldn't they tell me?" She looked at Brian with wide eyes, tears glistening in them. "It's not fair. I just wanted someone to be with me forever. Daddy left. Twice. Grandmummy never liked me, not even after she became my grandmummy-daughter. My Spike left; chose the nasty Slayer over me. And now you still have your spark. You don't like me either. Why does nobody want me?"

"Oh fuck," Brian groaned as Drusilla started crying, tears slipping silently down her face. "Look, Dru… I don't know what spark you're talking about, but even if it wasn't there…You're not my type. I'm gay, so I wouldn't be with you forever anyway. Besides, I don't even do relationships as it is. I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking. That's it. Shit. Please stop crying." Brian trailed off, not really sure what to say. He really wasn't very good with crying and there was something about this woman that made him not want to see her cry. Maybe it was because of how delicate she looked, or how innocent she sounded. Or maybe it was because he could tell just how hurt she was by being rejected so many times by the people she cared about, and family by the sounds of it. Maybe it was because he could kind of relate to that, having been rejected and unwanted by his family his whole life.

Drusilla turned around to face away from Brian, though he could tell she was still crying. "Nobody wants me," Drusilla whimpered. "Not good enough for anyone. Too crazy. Too loony tunes. They all leave me. What's so wrong with me?"

The last was said in a broken whisper and Brian couldn't take it anymore. With a soft sigh, he moved behind Drusilla and wrapped his arms around her, gently turning her so she could bury her face in his shoulder. "Shhh. There's nothing wrong with you," he murmured softly, rubbing a hand gently over her back. "Hell, if I were straight… And if those people couldn't accept you for who you are, then fuck 'em. They're not worth your tears."

Drusilla sniffled lightly as she pulled back from Brian's shoulder and looked up at him. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I killed you…"

Brian blinked at her for a moment before reaching up to wipe away her tears. "I'm still alive, Dru. Remember, walking, talking, breathing."

Dru shook her head slightly. "Told you, Pretty, 'tis habit that makes you breath," she reminded him. "You're a vampire now. Young and beautiful forever. I'm sorry."

"A vampire?" Brian repeated skeptically and Dru nodded. Brian shook his head. "Vampires don't exist."

Dru sighed softly before letting her face shift, her demon visage coming to the fore. "Vampires exist, Pretty. We exist."

Brian quickly backed away from Drusilla again, not stopping until his back hit the wall once more. He shook his head as he stared at the ridges now on Drusilla's face, the fangs he could see in her mouth, and the amber eyes that stared back at him sadly. His hands flew up to his face and he sighed as he felt the smooth planes of his own face.

Drusilla looked at him sadly before stepping forward quickly and backhanding him hard across the face.

Brian's face snapped to the side, his entire upper body turning from the force of the blow. Snarling, he whipped around to glare at Drusilla, ignoring the slight tingle he felt in his face and blaming it on the slap. Taking a threatening step toward the woman, he froze when she reached out and grabbed his hands, placing them on his face. His face that was no longer smooth. Brian's eyes went wide as his hands slowly traced over the ridges that had formed on his face, then down to his mouth and the sharp fangs in it. He hissed slightly as he pressed his finger too hard against one of his teeth and it started to bleed. Before he even realized what he was doing, Brian was sucking gently on the cut on his finger. As soon as he did, though, he jerked his finger away from his mouth, only to look down and see that the cut was completely closed already. "What…?"

"We heal faster," Drusilla said quietly and Brian looked back up at her to see her face was once again smooth and human-looking. "Move faster, too. Stronger. No need to breathe. No heartbeat, no pulse."

Brian's hands flew to his throat, pressing his fingers against his pulse point. Nothing. Next they pressed against his chest, over his heart. Nothing again. He consciously stopped breathing and when nothing happened, no dizziness, no blackness creeping into his vision, after over a minute, he gulped in deep breaths, starting to hyperventilate. Dropping down to the floor, he pulled his knees up, letting his head hang between them as he tried to calm his unneeded breathing. His hands brushed over the ridges still on his face and he jerked them away, not wanting to feel the deformity.

Drusilla sat down next to him and wrapped and arm around him, comforting him this time. "Shhh. It's okay, Pretty," she soothed. "Just relax. It's okay. So sorry, Pretty, 'm so sorry… I just wanted someone to be with."

Brian slowly started to relax and when he felt a slight tingle in his face once more, he slowly raised a hand and traced it over his features, finding them smooth once again. Finally getting his breathing under control again, Brian leaned back against the wall with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Pretty," Drusilla murmured again and Brian cracked an eye open to look at her.

"Sorry's bullshit," he told her. "What's done is done. We'll deal with it. Somehow. Shit. Okay, so what else do I need to know? I'll get the facts, then I'll try and figure something out."

"You'll need blood," Drusilla started. "But you still have your spark so we'll have to find a blood bank for you. No butchers for you like the Angel beast, makes him so weak. Stay away from the sun, it burns. And crosses. Holy water. Stake to the heart, beheading, they'll kill you. You'll need to be invited in before you can go in someone's home."

"You keep mentioning my spark," Brian said. "What spark?"

"Your soul," Drusilla replied. "It's supposed to leave when you die. Yours didn't leave. Now you're like the Angel beast, a demon with a soul. Only yours won't go away when you go back to your heart."

"Okay…one thing at a time," Brian muttered. "What's an Angel beast?"

"Daddy used to be so deliciously evil, then he ate a nasty gypsy and they turned him into the Angel beast. Gave him a soul and made him all good." She hissed lightly. "Daddy's no fun anymore."

"Okay," Brian nodded, still slightly confused, but pretty sure he had the basic gist of things. Her Daddy, who Brian assumed was the vampire that made her since she kept referring to herself as his Mummy, had been evil then got his soul back and became a good guy and she didn't like the good guy version of her daddy. "And what did you mean about my heart?"

"Daddy's soul went away when he laid with the nasty Slayer. She was his heart and he loved her very much. She made him happy and that ripped his soul away. He was Daddy again for a while, but the nasty Slayer's Witch gave Daddy his soul again and turned him back into the Angel beast. Your soul is yours, though. No curse to hold it in. It won't leave when you go back to your heart. When you go back your Sunshine."

"Justin," Brian stated. "You mean Justin. I don't love him. I told you, I don't believe in love."

Drusilla simply arched an elegant eyebrow, the motion more than expressing just how much she didn't believe him. "He's your heart," she told him simply. "You like to pretend he isn't but he is and it scares you." She leaned in close and whispered to him, as though she were telling him a secret. "But it's okay, Pretty, because you're his heart, too."

Brian shook his head and decided to ignore the last chunk of their conversation, that wasn't something he wanted to think about, especially not right now. Sighing softly, Brian looked at Drusilla. "I can't go home, can I?"

Drusilla's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! You must! You have to or your heart will bleed and it won't be stopped!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Brian asked sharply as he sat up straight and turned to look at Drusilla more fully.

"Your heart will bleed if you don't go back," Dru repeated. "If you're not there it won't be stopped, you have to go."

"How do you know that?" Brian asked. "And if you knew I had to go back, why did you turn me into a vampire?"

"The stars told me," Dru replied as she swayed slightly and looked up at the skylight above them. "And I didn't know, they've only just told me. Such naughty stars, keeping secrets."

"Okay…" Brian said slowly before mentally shrugging and deciding to go with it. Hell, if Mysterious Marilyn can predict their tire blowing out on the way to bring Justin back from New York, why can't the vampire in front of him be able to talk to the stars? Besides, if there was even the slightest chance she was right, there was no way he could risk it. Not when they were talking about Justin's life. "Alright," Brian said as he came to a decision. Standing up, he turned and held his hand out to Drusilla. "How would you like to see Pittsburgh?"

"What?" Dru asked, looking at him curiously.

"How would you like to see Pittsburgh?" Brian repeated. "Apparently I have to go home, but I have no idea how to deal with this whole vampire thing, so… Why don't you come with me? I'll have someone who can teach me about what I am now, and you won't be alone. Sounds like a win-win situation to me."

"You'll let me go with you?" Dru asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

Brian nodded. "On a couple of conditions, though," he told her. "No killing. Or turning anyone into vampires. No eating anyone. No mayhem or destruction. No telling anyone what we are. You have to be as human as possible, okay?"

Dru nodded. "I'll be a good girl, Pretty, I promise," she told him sincerely.

"Alright. Then let's go," Brian said, turning to head for the door.

"You need to eat before we leave, Pretty," Dru said as she followed him out into the night. "There's a demon bar down the street, they'll serve blood. After you eat, we can go."

Brian nodded and let Drusilla lead the way. They'd stop to eat, then head home to Pittsburgh to make sure Justin's blood stayed right where it was. Even if the thought of tasting said blood was starting to make him hard. Damn, this vampire thing was gonna take some getting used to. But on the plus side, he was going to be young and pretty forever now. Even if this wasn't quite the way he'd had in mind.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think?**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
